


Human Undertale

by 1prittypony1



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus turn into humans. And some people have some things to say about the situation they get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Undertale

“I the Great Papyrus.”

Papyrus notices that he is now naked and in human form. 

“Sans!” 

He runs to look in the nearest mirror.

“Sans!”

“Yeah Bro?”

Sans has clothes on and is also in human form.

“What….How….When.”

Papyrus keeps looking down at himself and then stares at his erection for a long time. 

“It’s not going to disappear. Stop staring at it.”

“What…is it?”

“An erection. Do you want me to help you with it?”

All of a sudden the word Fontcest comes up on the screen. 

“What, no, that’s not what this is. You don’t understand it’s not like that. I’m just helping him out.”

Comments come pouring in. 

Undertale 98: But their brothers.

Having A Bad Time: Fontcest Ew.

Frisks Soul: Someone grab the bleach.

Anime Girl 97: WTF is this.

Trollface: Lol.

I Hate Fish Sticks: Gross.

#1: First comment.

Anonymous: I have no idea what’s going on.

Golden Flower Tea: Nope.

Cinnamon Pie: You feel the sins crawling on your back.

Spaghetti: This needs to stop. This is cancer.

Reset: And this is why people hate Undertale. 

Determination: Their so cute.

Love not LOVE: I ship this.

“Who are you people and why do you care.”

Reset: We care because it’s wrong and you shouldn’t do it.

“I don’t care what you say. Anyone that has a problem with this is going to have a bad time.”

“Who are these people, Sans?”

“Just ignore them bro.”

They close the bedroom door.


End file.
